Battle for Cybertron
by furiouskyle
Summary: What if the war had changed? If the Autobots went on a mission to literal save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The cost of a victory.

What was only so far a few hours of battle seemed days on end. The Autobots were holding off the attack from the Decepticons, who only had one primary objective and one secondary objective, destroy the Ark and kill as many Autobots as possible. However the Autobots were not going to give up easily.

The Autobots had a defensive formation, guarding their one hope of leavening Cybertron. Bumblebee was firing his Neutron assault riffle and incoming forces like there was no tomorrow, well there wouldn't have being if they didn't fight like that. A fellow scout, Jazz, was to his right with a Path blaster, showing of getting head shots and bragging about his success. Until a stray bullet hit him in the shoulder and he stumbled back.

"Oh, hell no." Jazz roared "he's gona regret that." And after making the promise he roared and fired unmercifully at the opposing team.

"Bumblebee, there's a gap on the incoming forces to the left if we play our cards right we can sneak round and maybe out flank them with some back up. What shall we do?" After Jazz asked Bumblebee gave him the most annoyed look he could ever give.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot your voice box is messed up. Can't you get a…" Jazz trailed off, realizing he was asking another question.

"Right nod if we go or shake if we don't."

Bumblebee looked out into the field and saw what he meant. There were tall buildings. Most of them in ruins, somehow still standing. Piles of scrap laid waste on the field. He turned to his left seeing a part where there was no Decepticon enemy. He stared and thought for a moment, he turned then nodded to Jazz

"Oh right baby." A grin came to his face. Jazz put his index and middle finger to his head to use the COM link.

"Cliff, do you come in?

"I read ya."

"Good, Cliff I see you turn left."

"Seriously? We are in the heat of battle and you just wanted to me to round?"

"Hell no, listen we got a plan to kick dem annoying cons right where it hurts with a flank attack."

"Right and what do you want me to do?"

"Well there are two options. The first door you can take is you can help us by taking a team of yours with our and flanking or you can take door number two by trying to get their attention by keeping them distracted."

"I am going with door number one."

"Groovy baby. Rendezvous with us at our position. Jazz out. He's coming with us Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then pointed to the Decepticon enemy and Jazz looked out.

"Don't worry B-B I got it." Jazz mocked, Bumblebee gave him a hated look. Jazz put his index and middle finger to his head.

"Optimus you there?"

"Reading you loud and clear."

"Sweet, listen me and Bee are gona out flank them cons, we need someone to keep them occupied while we are making our route to them."

"Hmm, I suppose we could lay supporting fire on to them while you go around and take them out. Watch out for Bumblebee, he might not be like he used to since the incident a few days ago."

"Do worry Optimus, I'll get his back."

Jazz turned to Bumblebee," Mission's a go go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aww scrap." Jazz screamed. The gap that was open was covered in rumble and hard to be seen. However, the team wouldn't have being seen if a con wasn't hiding from the battle. It signaled the near by Decepticons and hell went down.

"Flank them you said, take out some cons you said." Cliffjumper mocked as the team raced through rubble and incoming fire.

"Hey man, how bout less taking and less OW."

"What happened Jazz?"

"Some lucky sod shot me in my tin can, ooo my oil boiling."

The team drove skillfully drove through piles of scrap and old buildings. There was a half a structure that used to be a building. The team drove though. Bumblebee, Jazz, Cliffjumper and a few soldiers who decided to help were took refuge from the incoming fire.

"Who's idea was this again?" Jazz asked confused.

"You idiot, this was your idea." Cliffjumper sniped back.

"Hey easy on bro, you came to me and said this brilliant plan of yours to sneak through and kill a few cons."

"That is what you planned."

"Oh yeah it was."

Cliffjumper poked his head and right arm around and fired his Nucleon Charge Rifle at the providers of the incoming fire.

"Hit anyone?" Jazz asked interested.

"A fair few." Cliffjumper replied. He changed his gun back to his normal form of a hand and was in deep thought.

"Hey didn't you have someone to keep these guys busy whilst we snuck 'round?

Jazz face palmed himself, "Optimus, you come in?"

"Reading you Jazz, what's your status?"

"We're pinned down we need someone to OW, for goodness sake, a moment please-"

Jazz took himself round the corner, got his Path blaster out, roared whilst firing and took out a whole squad of cons. He took took himself around the corner to cover.

"-Cons try to shoot me in the butt again, anyway back onto the topic. We're pinned down and need someone to either take them out or push them back."

"We can provide short support, the warp cannons have taken most of my team out. However we can surely get a few Deceptions out of your way. Snipers fire on that area."

The sound of metal being shot and flying down onto the ground was all that can be heard.

"Oh Optimus, can you do that again? I missed it."

"Another time old friend, now go."

The Autobots transformed and raced on ahead.

"Hey guys, seems the guys back there are having little trouble with a warp cannon. How bout we go take over that bad boy and have a little fun?"

All the team replied yes, for except speechless Bumblebee.

A little drive later, they snuck by the whole of the offence attacking the ark. They changed from vehicle mode, as they would be easier to move around and be less noisy. They found themselves behind a ten story high hunk of purple destructive metal… the warp cannon. At the front was a massive cannon firing against the ark.

"Hmm, well this ought to be fun. How we going to get in that? Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't know man, Bee you got any ideas… Bee? Jazz asked confused.

"Shh, get down. Patrol."

All the Bots ducked. There were five of them. If even one contacted the Cons operatizing the warp cannon they would be doomed. One of the Con's head came of and rolled on the floor. The others gazed around confused. Then another Con fell victim to the weird events. Its chest seemed to has a gapping sword whole inside. Out of no where Bumblebee appeared and got his path blaster out, shot one of the Decepticons head off, punched another one in the face and finishing off the last one broke into the Decepticon's chest and rips out a variety of wires and chucks of metal.

Bumblebee turned round to see the Autobots gob smacked.

"Forgot about Optimiuses offer for support and now the camouflage. Anything else you wana bring up we might have forgot about?" Jazz asked? Everyone shook their head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Freeze you miserable pieces of scrap … umm. Hold on to your cans its ass-whooping time."

Cliffjumper gave Jazz a gone off look. "Jazz, what the scrap are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of good lines to say when we burst in and fire like there's no tomorrow."

"There won't be if we take that approach, we need to sneak in and either take them all out quickly depending on the amount there are. Or we take them out a few at a time."

"Well that ruins the fun."

Cliffjumper ignored the comment and turned to the soldiers, "You watch the front just incase we get any company our way." As he finished Bumblebee, Jazz and Cliffjumper turned on their camouflage cloaks.

"We're lost." Complained Cliffjumper.

"Hey man, keep your voice down. Do you want them to hear us?

"Hey maybe if they did they could point us in the right direction to where the control room is."

"Oh ha, ha. You made a funny. Why don't lead on the way eh?"

"I will." Cliffjumper took point for a short while until they came to a large door.

"Hmm hey Jazz, come looksy here. What does that say? Con… trol room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No one likes a cocky scrap head. B-b you still with us… Bee? Tap you feet. Ah scrap. We lost him with the cloaks. I just bout saw your outli-" Jazz's sentence was cut of when the sound of metal clashing. Around the corner came Bumblebee, carrying a Decepticon. The odd thing was that all of its body was shattered except the face. Bumblebee walked between Jazz and Cliffjumper, who had disabled their camouflage. Bumblebee nodded to them both and slammed the Con's face into a panel. The door flung open. The three unwelcomed guests strolled in.  
" Freeze miserable pieces, its whooping time … ah scrap can we do this again I want another try?"

Jazz's request was declined when incoming fire came from at least ten Decepticons opened fire on them. They all took cover behind computer panels. Jazz popped over the panel and opened fire. He hit a couple of Cons in the head, which took them out instantly. Cliffjumper noticed a Riot cannon next to him and equipped it on his shooting hand; his right hand. He fire two shots, which took out four Cons. Bumblebee materialized out of thin air to punch a con in a face, then to shoot another right in the chest with the Pathfinder, next to sweep another Con off their feet and slicing his sword though their neck and to finish of by tearing the head of the last con.

"Kill total winner: Cliff and Big bee. Greatest one with the style goes to Big Bee. Lastly, the one who looks amazing whilst doing it goes to Jazz." Jazz announced with a huge smug smile.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes and walked over to the panel and fiddled around with the screen.

After a while of what seemed to be endless hacking, everything was going smoothly until a call came. An image popped up, "Decepticons, report on how the destruction of the Autobots precious cargo hold is going."

"Oh hell no. Its Megatron!" whispered Jazz shocked. He moved over to a lifeless but mostly intact corpse. He picked it up and moved it over to where the image was. Luckily, the con was much wider than Jazz however Jazz was taller. Jazz crouched behind and moved towards the camera.

"Err hello lord Megatron. Sorry we just had a leek on a energon tube, fixed now." Jazz put on the best Decepticon voice he could. It all went silent. No one moved; no one spoke.

"You look a bit … odd. Is there something wrong?

"Oh err, beng feeling a bit peekish lately sir, don't worry it will pass."

"I wasn't going to worry anyway. Back to the main subject, how is the destruction of the Ark going?"

"Errm couldn't be better. I say in the next it shall be down soon enough."

"Make sure it is soon. We can't afford to let that mockery of a leader Optimus keep that scrap heap in one piece. I will be checking on progress shortly."

"Roger that." Jazz sighed in relief." You stupid scrap head." Jazz mummered."

"What was that?" Megatron roared.

"Them stupid scrap heads, as in the Autobots." There was tension in the air. Megatron looked angrily at the phony Decepticon. Then vanished.

"Woo. That was too close." Jazz pronounced relived.

"Couldn't you have waited until he went off the screen till you insulted him?"

"Hey man he didn't realize what I say didn't he?"

"He almost did, then we would be in big trouble."

"Man you worry to much."

"You don't worry enough, how in fact are you higher rank then me just asking?"

"He, he. Cliffy boy you soon will catch up."

"Thanks the pep talk." Cliffjumper walked to Jazz and 'bro fisted'.

"Hey Bee you in yet?" Bee went to another computer and typed on the screen

"I was done mid way when Jazz and lord of nothing were flirting." Cliffjumper laughed but Jazz just kept a straight face. "So, B-B. Where we gona fire this big ass cannon at anyhow?"

Bumblebee went to another computer and started typing. The building stared to shake really faintly. They all looked on screen and watched as the cannon averted from the ark to the attack force on the ground. With a mater of moments the cannon ended up making the attackers retreat.

"One min got a call coming in, hello?" Jazz announced

"Jazz this is Optimus prime. Did you lot deal with that cannon?"

"Yep we did indeed."

"I must say I'm rather impressed, I didn't think you would have being able to do such a thing as that."

"Ah, have more faith. You should be more of an Optimist prime more than a Negatron."

The chat went silent and Bumblebee and Cliffjumper turned Jazz in disgrace.

"Please," Cliffjumper begged." Please … do not tell me you just mad that joke."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The three dynamic team that consisted of Jazz, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were still stationed at the Cannon. Jazz was taking five with his feat up on a table brushing off his shoulders. Jazz was wondering around the room seeing if there was anything useful to be used in anyway. Jazz rested his optics for a bit until he jumped out of his chair and looked deep in thought. Bumblebee was staring at a panel and typing.

"You had a nightmare about Megatron?" Jazz asked with a sense of humor. A few patterned beeps came from Bumblebee: a Branded Bumblebee laugh.

"Sort of, but more of a thought more than a nightmare. We did well getting into here but … any idea how we are going to get out?" The room fell silent.

"What do you mean? We got this base we have a freaking huge cannon, which can blast the Cons to scrap! You worry about getting out of here?" Jazz asked confused. Jazz looked out of the window and his assumption was right.

"If you let me carry on I would say they must have somehow found out the huge cannon which can blow stuff up to scrap got turned on them, and if you kindly look to your right, you will see a large force of drop ships coming our way."

Bumblebee looked straight up, his optics zoomed in and out and, the look of shock came into his optics. Jazz turned and stared out of the window. Too many drop ships to count he thought.

"Hey cliff, remember back a few years ago, epic holo movie scene?"

"What when we blew that refinery, which was the last, sky high?" Cliff jumper asked.

"Yep, and guess what we are doing again? Bee hit self destruct." Bumblebee turned around and shot a glance at Jazz. Random beeps came from where his voice box once was.

"Yes, there should be a random a massive big self destruct button laying around go find it." Jazz joked. Bumblebee turned to the right on the board. He pointed to it?

"Seriously? Who makes the self destruct button pink?" Jazz asked confused.

"Cog wan?" Cliffjumper asked?

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"Does not matter. Bee hit it and get ready to run like there is no tomorrow. Would not surprise me if there was none being honest." Bumblebee nodded and hit the button. An eerie silence filled the room for a moment… then a rumble. The gang waited until the drop ships had boarded and dropped off the troops. The troops entered, the team left. They all went into vehicle mode. Bumblebee led whilst the two pals at the back tried to take over each other. Whenever Jazz and Cliffjumper had to go into vehicle mode at the same time always came as a race. The explosions started coming. The energon that fueled the place stared to combust, causing explosions. An explosion happened close to Jazz as he was racing Cliffjumper.

"MIND THE PAINT!" Jazz screamed. The whole gang drifted around the corner and found the reinforcements. Blasts started to be fired and sadly for Jazz pain got ruined. Jazz took over and rammed into as many Cons as he could. The team put more force into the driving and ramming. They reached near the end; the exit was not far off. The explosions were more frequent and deadly. They zoomed out of the exit and finished with Bumblebee doing a skid and facing the crippling sight and then Jazz and Cliffjumper transforming back to robot form and lading with a thump and a careless landing. Jazz turned to see the structure coming down.

"Well that was good wasn't it?" Jazz broke the silence.


End file.
